IBC-13’s "KapinoyLand, "Iskul Bukol" and "Tasya Fantasya" win at Sinebata 2018
November 08, 2018 09:13 PM IBC-13 was recognized for producing quality, value-oriented shows for children and their families as two of its child-oriented programs “KapinoyLand” and “Tasya Fantasya”, and the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” won at the Sinebata 2018 awards for value-laden and educational programs for children, officially making it into the list of entries set to represent the Philippines at the prestigious Southeast Asian Video Festival for Children (SEAVFC). KapinoyLand, Iskul Bukol and Tasya Fantasya win at Sinebata 2018 “KapinoyLand,” the daily morning children's curriculum-based educational program aligned to the nursery, kindergarten and preparatory curriculum, won in the Non-Fiction category for 2 to 4 year old toddlers and 5 to 12 year old children for its episode entitled “13 Littles,” which tackled little kids about Mr. Kapinoy. Follow the kids' favorite mascot characters led by IBC mascot Mr. Kapinoy as the main character and his friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Kapinoy with puppets like RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy and PinoyFlag. It also teaching values and fun-filled basic learnings for pre-school kids. The show, which provides kids with fun, educational, and interactive activities like dance, storytelling and music, airs from Monday to Friday at 11:00 am. KapinoyLand (title card) Mr. Kapinoy Meanwhile, “Iskul Bukol,” the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom, topbilled by the phenomenal Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano as the cute and sassy high school girl, continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students, won in the Professional Fiction category for shows for teens aged 13 to 17. The show is set in the public high school Diliman High School, learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in the hilarious high school story. The top-rating curriculum-based show for high school students, which has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum, airs every Saturday after “Bida si Raval.” Joyce Abestano (school uniform) On the other one, “Tasya Fantasya,” a Philippine fantasy anthology that highlights and teaches good values through interesting stories, magical elements, and Secarats talents and Kapinoy stars, won in the Professional Fiction category for shows also for teens aged 13 to 17. The winning entry, which is the first episode of “Tasya Fantasya” entitled “My Sandy Girl,” tackled honesty and integrity through relatable situations. The top-rating show for kids and teens, which airs every Sunday after the PBA games. Tasya Fantasya (title card) As the winners of Sinebata 2018, “KapinoyLand,” “Iskul Bukol” and “Tasya Fantasya” will be among the Philippines’ official entries to the second Southeast Asia Video Festival for Children (SEAVFC) to be held in Manila on November 22 to 24. Sinebata 2018 is a festival and competition of creators of videos for and by children from the Philippines convened by Anak TV, an advocacy organization that promotes television literacy and child-sensitive, family-friendly television in the Philippines. On the other hand, SEAVFC convenes ten countries in Southeast Asia to promote, celebrate, and honor the highest quality in youth and children’s television. It aims to foster an appreciation of the different cultures in Southeast Asia and promote good family traditions that will lead to mutual respect, harmony, and understanding throughout the region. The Sinebata 2018 awards further cement “KapinoyLand” and “Tasya Fantasya” as valuable children’s programs in the country, and “Iskul Bukol” as valuable curriculum-based program for high school students. Earlier this year, “KapinoyLand” won as the Best Children Show at the Star Awards for TV. Meanwhile, “Iskul Bukol” won as the Best TV Comedy Program at the Golden Dove Awards given by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) and Best Comedy Show and Special Award for Hall of Fame at the Star Awards for Television given by the Philippine Movie Press Club (PMPC). On the other end, “Tasya Fantasya” won as the Best Horror-Fantasy Program at the Star Awards for TV.